So Rare
by cimplo
Summary: So rare for Gakushuu seeing his dad act like that. "Dad, was your head getting hit by car ?" / "I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no." /sorry for grammatically error
**So Rare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So rare for Gakushuu seeing his dad act like that.

"Dad, was your head getting hit by car ?" /

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no."

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Maybe this story was start after Gakuhou was defeated by Korosensei. Gakushuu feel something happen and 'bit change about his dad. And feel something change too about his strange family-relationship.

This morning as example—

"Asano, finish your breakfast soon." Gakushuu who still eating his bread then just raising his eyebrow oneside. "Huh ?"

"We take off to school right now."

"W-wait ? Am I misheard or something ?" Gakushuu just trying to make it sure, his dad is talking to him and—

"—did you wait for me going to school together ?"

Gakuhou chuckling, is that so weird to him ask his only son going school together.

"Is that weird ?"

His son then shooking his head, "N-no. Just kinda so rare."

 _For God Sake, you really weird Daddy. But—if I tell you. Maybe you wont ask me going together again._

"How so rare ?"

Gakushuu finishing his last bite, drinking water and stand of.

"So rare in a million times."

 _._

Lately Gakushuu feel his Dad too much placing smile on his face, when they're talking something. Not smile like smirk. Purely smile like parents to they're child.

"Dad ?"

"Yes ?"

"Did your jaw feel hurt ?"

"Why feel so hurt ?"

"Isn't you too much smile when talking to me?"

Hee... Nah, Gakuhou just place his smirk right now. Closering his face to his only son. "Why ? You adoring me ? Adoring my handsome face when smile to you?"

Gakushuu turn his face to the left, " _Meh_ \- disgusting."

Hahahah, Gakuhou cant stop laughing.

Gakushuu saw his dad kinda weird- and weird. But in positive mean. Hiding his smile between his pink strawbery hairs.

 _Dad, why you so narcissistic ? Its kinda rare too, you know ?_

 _._

Tick tock clock in the family room sounds so clear in the eardrum Asano family. What are they doing there ?

Two candles front of them, the main lamp in the room deliberate turn off.

"So—?" Gakuhou open his sound first.

"So—let's play horror story dad." Gakushuu smirk.

 _Puh_

Gakuhou try to hold his laugh. "What do you think inviting me play this ridiculous game ?"

"Haa..nothing. Just boring. And I just want to see your fear face daddy~"

"Well- Don't blame me, if you the one who got it first."

"Bring it on."

Slowly the fire in candles itself blow away by Gakuhou,

"... _Seven years ago_ —"

And Gakushuu seriously didn't know his dad will join his game invitation.

Yet this one is another weirdness and rare act from Asano Gakuhou.

.

'Till one day Gakushuu think that his dad weirdness is caused by Korosensei. The first one who make his dad 'bit more human not a monster. Gakushuu felt asleep above his physic books.

Knock knock in his door of course didn't make him woke up. 'Till a touch of his shoulders make it then.

"..sano, Asano, Asano-kun.." the familier sound catch up by Gakushuu. He rubbed his eyes for a secs, "Uh-oh, dad ?"

"..'till study 'till the midnight ?" Gakushuu's eyes look back to his physic books. "Umm.." kinda tired just to answer 'yes'.

"As you know, even you were president council, you still junior high school."

"What do you mean da— WHOA!" Gakushuu can't finish his sentence cause his dad suddenly lift his in his backbone. Taking Gakushuu to bed and lying him. "Ergh-dad ?"

Gakuhou did'nt say any word 'till he covering Gakushuu with blanket. "Go get sleep. It's not good for you who still in grown up phase." Gakushuu widening his eyes.

Gakuhou walk away to turn off the light. Before it, "Dad—was your head getting hit by car ?" Gakushuu ask fully of wondering but still in sarcasm.

"Why ?"

"Nope-just kinda, you getting more and more nice to me. As a dad."

"Oh." Gakuhou just didn't know what answer he should make.

"Is it because your duel with Korosensei ?"

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no.

"...–Don't asking again. Just sleep then."

Click

The lamp turn off.

"Alright daddy, good night."

.

Gakushuu unusual looking his dad fully of silent. "Dad—is something wrong ?"

Gakuhou just placing the fork and knife in his plate. Done with his breakfast. "Sorry Asano-kun. I'm take off early."

"..."

"—alright." Gakushuu scratching his back head.

 _Whats wrong with him ?_

 _ **-o0o0o0** -_

Knock knock in principal room, "Yes, Come in."

Came to the room, teenager with pink strawberry hair. "Oh Asano-kun ?"

"Principal, I have bunch a document you should be sign off."

"Alright—just bring it here." Gakuhou said while his eyes back look to calendar. "Any special today dad ?"

Gakuhou placing his flat smile, "You think ?"

Ah—his dad start to playing hide and seek again.

"Let me think."

"Hope you get your answer soon, _son_."

 **-o0o0o0-**

All day long Gakushuu try to solve his dad puzzle. But his brain cannot find the right answer. Today is not his birthday or even his dad. Not even when his dad graduate from Harvard. So—whats special today ?

In the middle of going way to home, he find Isogai from E class buy bucket of lily. Don't know why he suddenly so curious,"Isogai-kun ?"

"Oh-hi there Asano-kun."

"For whom ?"

"My mother hehe."

Mother ?

Ah yes, today is special day. A memorial day when his mom passed away years ago. How can he forgot something like this.

Gakushuu running back, trying to stop taxi in the street "Thankyou Isogai!"

"Uh-oh ? For what ? You're welcome."

 **.**

 **-o0o0o0-**

 **.**

 **At a graveyard**

"You late Asano-kun."

"..but-still, I found the right answer dad." Gakushuu panting, force himself running as soon as he can from the gate.

"Yeah, you find it." Gakuhou's voice sound so gloomy.

"Da—"

 _ **ZRAAASSH**_

Suddenly rain come, make both of them wet. _Oh Shit!_ Gakushuu trying to find umbrella in his bag.

"I love her. I love her so much. I love your mom so much—Gakushuu." A right hand covering his face while the left hand touching gently a tombstone in front of.

Gakushuu sure one hundred percent his dad is crying right now. This is the first time he saw his dad crying. Not to try putting the pokerface mask again. Another rare to find his dad act like that.

"I love mom too. Dad—did you hate me ? Cause I'm the one who make her suffer 'till she..gon—"

A warm hug was the another thing rare again what Gakushuu get today.

"No. I'm never hate you. Sorry for too harsh to teach you."

"I just didn't want to losing part of my family again." Gakuhou continue.

Oh so long Gakushuu wait for this. A warm hug by his dad. "You know dad ?"

"?"

"I think your head really get hit by car."

"Nice sarcasm, Gakushuu."

"Look! You call my name again.

"...You kinda weird lately. But... I really love it." Gakushuu then hug his dad too.

.

.

.

So rare, and so weird. Gakushuu hoping something like this will change into something so often, and normal. His family-relationship slowly turn more humane. More love not a cold atmoshpere again.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Gakushuu why don't you using your umbrella?!"

"Like I care! How can I hug you if I hold the umbrella?"

"Stupid! We getting fever you idiot!"

* * *

 **A/N**

Orz This is my first fic in english. SO sorry for my grammatically error heehe. Love them so much uuu. I know this story is so weird *sob

Critics, Advice

Read and Review are wellcome


End file.
